Dead Rising 3: The Last Agent
Dead Rising 3: The Last Agent is the fourth of the four $9.99 downloadable content packs available for Dead Rising 3. It includes "new playable characters, missions, weapons, and more". It was released on March 19th, 2014. It is part of the season pass, which includes all four DLC packs and the bonus Nick Ramos Tribute Pack.Earnest Cavalli, Dead Rising 3 season pass, DLC plans crawl from the grave, Joystiq, (October 30, 2013).David Leavitt, Capcom reveals new 'Dead Rising 3' trailer and season pass, Examiner, (October 30, 2013) Story The player will control ZDC agent Brad Park who's Zombrex chip has malfunctioned. He is stuck in the South Almuda safe house, very near to death from his lack of Zombrex when Nick Ramos finds him. Nick decides to give Brad a life saving dose of Zombrex, even though he expresses his disgust that the ZDC is apparently harming people rather than helping them. When Brad feels well enough to get up, he decides to find out why Nick would make this claim. A woman named Cora gets in contact with Brad over radio and asks him to bring Zombrex to her at the Central City hospital. Brad finds a van loaded with Zombrex and takes it to Cora. Afterwards, the two decide to figure out why the Zombrex chips appear to be malfunctioning. Brad uses a special device called The Pacifier to gather the chips from the King Zombies which he then returns to Cora. Cora realizes that the chips have all been purposely turned off. She suggests that Brad find a hacker who can further help them figure out why the chips have malfunctioned. After finding the hacker at a dance studio in Sunset Hills, Brad enlists his help to track down some signals that have been blocking the Zombrex chips. The hacker, Nelson, gets Brad to help him gather supplies in Ingleton and then to drop him off at Annie's Old Fashioned XXX Supply. Nelson is eventually successful in finding a jamming signal which is coming from the Mayor's Mansion in Sunset Hills. Nelson also adds that the signal is on a military frequency, hinting that the government may be involved. Upon arriving at the mansion, Brad finds the server station being guarded by Spec Ops. Brad kills the soldiers in the area and examines the server station to find information about a military lab at the South Almuda train yard. The permission for the lab's operation was signed off by Gen. John Hemlock, hinting at his involvement. Brad is also worried to see Marian Mallon's name, as he believes that she is still in prison. Brad goes to the secret military lab and finds the corpse of Diego Martinez and several scientists and doctors after the botched experiment that was carried out by Marian. Brad also finds proof of the military prison camp at the Ingleton Taxi Company. Feeling betrayed and used by the government and ZDC, he decides to cut out his Zombrex chip so that he can no longer be tracked. He comments that "there is no cure here." Brad is now confident that the outbreak was started by Gen. John Hemlock in order to gain power, but he needs solid proof. When Brad investigates the Ingleton Taxi Company, he comes across a trail of blood which soon leads him to Adam Kane. Unable to walk, bitten by a zombie, and still badly wounded, Kane had (against all odds) still managed to retrieve the black box that his enforcer had previously ordered him to destroy. He confesses to Brad that President Paddock had been murdered by General Hemlock, and that this black box contains evidence of what the government had "really" been up to in Los Perdidos. Kane gives the box to Brad and tells him to keep it safe and to "do the right thing". Afterwards, Kane shoots himself in the head so that he wouldn't turn. Having the evidence that he needs, Brad gets in contact with Cora via radio and plans to meet up with her at the hospital so that they can get out of the city. Driving a heavily armored ZDC Control Truck, Brad drives from the hospital to the Los Perdidos Communication Tower to pick up the remainder of the survivors. Finally, Brad drives back to South Almuda to pick up Nelson. With all the remaining survivors on board, Brad contacts the ZDC command center and has them send a helicopter that will airlift them out of the city. The group arrives at The Dilly Diner and is picked up by the rescue chopper, escaping the city before a potential firebombing. Brad can be seen reflecting on all that he's learned and decides to throw his ZDC badge away. New Features *New characters exclusive to The Last Agent. *Nine new achievements. *A new outfit called the Zombie Gore Outfit. *Two new weapons: The Pacifier and Slagshot. *A new vehicle called the ZDC Control Truck. *New collectibles, missions and objectives. Gallery The Last Agent Intro 1.jpg The Last Agent Intro 2.jpg The Last Agent Intro 3.jpg The Last Agent Intro 5.jpg The Last Agent Opening 1.jpg The Last Agent Opening 2.jpg The Last Agent Opening 3.jpg The Last Agent Opening 4.jpg The Last Agent Opening 5.jpg The Last Agent Opening 6.jpg The Last Agent Ending 1.jpg The Last Agent Ending 2.jpg The Last Agent Ending 4.jpg The Last Agent Ending 5.jpg The Last Agent Ending 6.jpg The Last Agent Ending 8.jpg The Last Agent Ending 9.jpg The Last Agent Ending 10.jpg References Category:Dead Rising 3 Category:Downloadable Content